only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Beverley (Fatal Extraction)
Beverley was a character in Fatal Extraction. She was the dental receptionist who met Derek "Del Boy" Trotter when he was on a break from Raquel Turner. Del asked her out, with disastrous consequences. Beverley was played by Mel Martin. Biography Backstory 1993 In December 1993, Del Boy Trotter was getting teeth pain and he was also going out nightclubbing a lot, it was to try and clinch a deal to buy some Russian VCR's and he had fierce competition from other traders. His partner Raquel Turner got fed up and left Del, taking their son Damien Trotter with them. Del had too much pride to phone her an apologise. He drove to Peckham Rye Dentists in Peckham, London, SE15. While there, he got chatting to Beverley, the receptionist, aged about 47. She actually asked Del to fill out a form. When she asked for his next of kin he said he had a brother and a son called Damien. Damien Derek Trotter, Del said. Beverley said she has a grandson called that "What, Damien Derek Trotter?" Del asked. Bev said no, just Damien. Del was shocked that she had a grandson. He flattered her by saying she did not look old enough. Del then asked her out on a date and she accepted, Del said he had just broken up with his partner. That night, back at Del's flat he told his brother Rodney Trotter and uncle Albert Trotter that he was going out on a date. Rodney and Albert were horrified, as they knew Del's relationship with Raquel was worth saving. Del said Raquel left him though. Del soon bowed to Rodney and Albert's disgust and cancelled his date with Beverley. He left her a message on her answer phone. The following night, Del was in The Nags Head and saw Beverley, she smiled at him in a scorned sort of way. That night Del phoned Raquel and they got back together, but not before he got drunk and sung on the estate of Nelson Mandela House, waking up all the neighbours. The next day, Del saw Beverley smile at him in the market. He alerted Rodney but Beverley walked off into the crowd before Rodney could see her. Del was worried that Beverley was stalking him, especially as Boycie said she saw her in a psychiatric hospital when visiting his brother in law Bronco Lane. Del thought she was an ex psychiatric patient. To top it all, Del came home one afternoon and saw Beverley in his flat chatting to Raquel. Beverley said she came to buy the highchair that Del wanted to sell and had put an ad in the local newsagents. Raquel said Beverley may not be able to pay the full amount and could they come to some deal but Del said he shall leave that to Raquel then left, worried. He stormed round to The Nags Head where he saw Rodney eating his lunch. A highly worried Del said Beverly is a woman scorned, he made a date with her then gave her the elbow, and now she is stalking him, she smiled at him in the pub, and in the market and as he drove by a bus stop he saw her, and now she was in his flat, she said she came to buy the highchair. Rodney reckoned Del was letting his imagination run away with him. He said she may have just been shopping in the market the other day, and waiting for a bus when Del drove past. Del told Rodney he has to deliver the highchair, and gave her address. Del came home and saw the gerbil was not in the cage, and could hear bubbling coming from the kitchen. Del thought Beverley had boiled the gerbil in the pan, a gerbil boiler as well as a bunny boiler then. Luckily it was just Albert boiling his pants again. The gerbil was with Damien as he was playing with it. Del then said he had to hurry out to sort something out. Del decided to confront Beverley so he later barged into the dentists and told Beverley to leave him and his family alone, she does not scare him. She asked him what is wrong with him, then calling him a moron. Trigger, who was walking up to the desk said, "Oh just a couple of fillings". Trig then left. Del said to Beverley that she is following him. But Beverley mirrored his accusations by saying he was following her, saying how she saw him drive by when she was waiting for a bus, and she saw him in the pub and market, and she even went to buy a highchair and he walked in. Del said he lives there. She let him off that one. Del said he knew that she used to be in a mental hospital and Beverley said she worked there as a receptionist, she is a medical receptionist. Beverley said if she sees Del again she will go to court and take out an injunction against him. Del said don't worry this is the last we will see each other. She then said she is not surprised but the highchair has a screw loose. Del shouted "Well tighten it" then left the dentist. That night, it was Christmas night and the Trotters were celebrating at the flat. Del said Rodney and Cassie can stay overnight. Del put Damien to bed. Rodney saw the answering machine, and Raquel said it cost her nothing but she swapped it with Beverley for Damien's highchair. Rodney plugged it in and it played the message Del had left her saying "Hi Beverley this is Del Boy. Sorry I have to cancel our date tonight, I will give you a call another time. Bonjour". Raquel's face turned to thunder. Del rushed in with a Russian VCR singing "Watch out Trotters About", a nod to Beadle's About. No one was smiling. Raquel then shouted at Del, throwing a glass at him, which missed him. 12 floors down on the grounds of the estate, some children were singing "Silent Night". They were stood next to Beverley, and Beverley heard the altercation and smiled triumphantly to herself. This meant Del was right all along and she was out for revenge for Del ditching her after they arranged a date. Del never saw Beverley again. Memorable info *As the end scene of this episode suggests, it does seem Del was right all along when he thought Beverly was stalking him. Del had asked her out on a date then gave her the elbow at the last minute. She then felt let down by Del and when she swapped Del's son Damien's highchair with his answering machine, she made sure the message Del left her cancelling their date was left on the machine and would play when plugged in. At the end of the episode, Beverley can hear the shouting and throwing of glasses up in the flat, and she smiles triumphantly, showing that Del was right all along, she wanted revenge for him blowing her out, as Del would say like a windsock. *Beverley's surname was never revealed. Family Children: 1 daughter Grandchildren: Damien Appearances 1993 *Fatal Extraction Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Fatal Extraction (1993 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Receptionists. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad girls. Category:Villains.